catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Grizabella/Babygriz Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Grizabella in her ensemble costume, known as "Baby Griz". For Grizabella's full costume, see here. Most Grizabella performers also appear as Babygriz, but occasionally "Celebrity" cast choose not to dance in the ensemble for the opening number. Babygriz is often not featured in promotional photos; sometimes the costume is worn in promos by the alternate or cover Grizabella performer while the first cast is in the full costume. Whether this ensemble identity is meant to be a young version of Grizabella or an entirely separate character is up to interpretation. Interview with Prisca Demarez Baby Griz is designed specifically to not stand out from the other cats. In an interview, Prisca Demarez describes her feelings about her chorus identity: '' Marie Berson: I, for one, would be very curious to hear more about the cat you play at first with the Jellicles before Grizabella's entrance! Does she have a name? A role?'' Prisca: It's such a delight to perform the opening number with the whole cast! That moment is very important to me. Of course she has a name! Her name is Baby Griz, but I call her Grizzy Baby. She has the same colours as Grizabella on her face. She's as pure as Victoria and doesn't know life's sorrows yet. She's a kitten. I think she rounds everything off. She embodies the beginning of life, in a family, before the choices and difficulties arise. I'm often asked why Grizabella doesn't come back young and beautiful at the end. I think we actually see her at the start, as Grizzy Baby, like a new life, a blank page to be filled in. It's what Grizabella was when she was little. It's in that form that she'll come back from the Heavyside Layer - as a kitten. She allows me to have a past with the group, a feeling of having danced with them before I couldn't do it anymore. And she's so joyful and light before she carries the weight of Grizabella's sorrow. Designs Grizabella basic.jpg Babygriz Makeup Design Karen Dawson 2.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Elaine Paige in the Original Cast, 1981 Subsequent London Casts * Angela Richards (05/82) * Marti Webb (09/83) * Carol Nielsson (07/84) * Anita Harris (05/85) * Sharon Benson (10/86), (09/87) * Verity Anne Meldrum (02/87) * Ria Jones (01/89) * Di Botcher (11/90) * Jacqui Scott (11/91) * Clare Burt (11/93) * Rosemarie Ford (10/95) * Diane Langton (07/96) * Lindsey Danvers (10/96) * Stephanie Lawrence (10/97) * Sally Ann Triplett (06/98) * Chrissie Hammond (11/99) Babygriz l8806 41.jpg|Sharon Benson L8904 Jenny Victor Babygriz Asparagus.jpg|Ria Jones Griz Etc Ria Jones Jocelyn Cook Pyramid L9002.png|Ria Jones Griz Etc Deme Di Botcher Jocelyn Cook Michele Hooper Pyramid L9011.jpg|Di Botcher Babygriz Deme l9511 47.jpg|Rosemarie Ford Babygriz Demeter Stephanie Lawrence Jo Bingham L9712.png|Stephanie Lawrence Babygriz George l9911 56.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Babygriz l9911 53.jpg|Chrissie Hammond 1998 Film * Elaine Paige Griz Baby Elaine Paige Film 01.jpg Griz Baby Elaine Paige Film 02.png Griz Baby Elaine Paige Film 03.png George Misto Babygriz.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Marti Webb * Rosemarie Ford UK Tour 1993-95 * Rosemarie Ford Babygriz Swing Finale uk9307.png|Babygriz/Swing Pyramid uk9402 48.jpg|Babygriz/Swing Pyramid uk9402 49.jpg|Babygriz/Swing UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Chrissie Hammond (03/03), 03/07) * Dianne Pilkington (03/06) Mungo Rumple Babygriz uk04 03.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Babygriz Dianne Pilkington UK06 1.jpg |Dianne Pilkington Baby Jenny Jemima uk07 30.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Pyramid uk07 34.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Jenny Gus Griz 2008 Koln.jpg|Chrissie Hammond UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Joanna Ampil (02/13) * Susan McFadden (08/13 only) * Sophia Ragavelas (05/14) Babygriz Jo Ampil Pyramid uk13.jpg|Joanna Ampil Skimble Baby Swing Pyramid uk14.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Babygriz makeup Jo Ampil uk13 1.jpg|Joanna Ampil Babygriz Jemima Jo Ampil Dawn Williams.jpg|Joanna Ampil Vic Babygriz makeup Alicia Beck Jo Ampil.jpg|Joanna Ampil Joanna Ampil costume fitting.jpg|Joanna Ampil Babygriz costume Jo Ampil uk13.jpg Griz Sophia Ragavelas uk14 backstage.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas London / Blackpool Revival * Nicole Scherzinger (12/14) * Sophia Ragavelas (alternate London 2014) * Kerry Ellis (02/15) * Jane McDonald (07/15 Blackpool) * Beverley Knight (10/15 London) * Madalena Alberto (alternate Blackpool & London 2015) Babygriz Sophia Ragavelas Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Babygriz Sophia Ragavelas Palladium 2014 02.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Babygriz Sophia Ragavelas Palladium 2014 03.jpg|Sophia Ragavelas Grizabella Kerry Ellis Babygriz 1.jpg|Kerry Ellis Babygriz Kerry Ellis First Peek.jpg|Kerry Ellis Babygriz Kerry Ellis l15 1.jpg|Kerry Ellis Tugger Baby Griz Marcquelle Beverley 2015 01.jpg|Beverley Knight UK/International Tour * Anita Louise Combe (01/16) * Joanna Ampil (03/16), (01/17) * Marianne Benedict (05/16) * Jenna Lee James (12/18) Babygriz Vic Mungo UK16.png|Anita Louise Combe Skimble Griz Alonzo Pyramid uk1708.jpg|Joanna Ampil Griz Anita Louise Combe UK16 1.jpg|Anita Louise Combe Griz Marianne Benedict drinks UK16.jpg|Marianne Benedict Admetus Babygriz Rotterdam uk18 1.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production Vic Griz Mungo Rumple Broadway 1990s.jpg|1990s US Tours Baby Griz Jellicle Songs US4 1.png|US Tour 4 Tumble Babygriz US 5 0113.jpg|US Tour 5 Tumble Babygriz Jellicle Songs US 5 0111.jpg|US Tour 5 Babygriz Asparagus cast 2010 03.jpg|US Tour 5 Broadway Revival (Babygriz not used for the Broadway Revival) US Tour 6 * Keri René Fuller * Donna Vivino * Maria Failla (understudy) * Tricia Tanguy (understudy) Pyramid US6 2019 02.jpg|Keri Rene Fuller Babygriz Nala Cat Pantages US6 1903.jpg|Keri Rene Fuller Baby Griz Keri Rene Fuller US6 1.png|Keri Rene Fuller Tanto Babygriz US6 Melody Keri.png|Keri Rene Fuller Babygriz US6 Donna Vivino.png|Donna Vivino BabyGriz US6 Maria Failla.png|Maria Failla Babygriz US6 Tricia Tanguy.png|Tricia Tanguy Japanese Productions Babygriz Jelly j96.jpg|Tokyo 1996 Babygriz Jelly Tant Pyramid j0004 02.jpg|Nagoya 2000 Babygriz Yokohama Pyramid 2009.png|Yokohama 2009 Deut Griz Jelly Tant Pyramid Sendai 13.jpg|Sendai 2013 Babygriz Sapporo Pyramid 2015.png|Sapporo 2015 Babygriz Pyramid Osaka 2017.png|Osaka 2017 Babygriz Pyramid 2018 Tokyo.png|Tokyo 2018 Australian Productions Babygriz Naming Aus2000.jpg|Australian Circus Tent Tour Griz Silla Vic Asia15.jpg|Asia Tour 2014 Tumble Griz Vic Aus15.jpg|Australia NZ 2015 Tumble Griz Ensemble Corbis 01 Aus15.jpg|Australia NZ 2015 Australia 2016 Group06.jpgAustralia NZ 2015 Admetus Griz Alonzo Pyramid Asia17.jpg|Asia Tour 2017 German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 De9204 Babygriz Babytugg Plato.png|Pyramid April 1992 Babygriz Gus Deut Jelly de96.png Babygriz de97.png Hamburg art Babygriz.jpg Griz Tugger Clarissagracecom.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Babygriz de01.png German Baby Griz 1.jpg Cori Tant Jelly Stuttgart 2001.jpg Griz Munkus Gus Stuttgart 2001.jpg Berlin 2002-04 Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 Jenny Griz Duss04 Alamy.jpg Sillabub 2 Dusseldorf 2004.jpg Silla Griz Naming Duss04 1.jpg Jelly Griz Jenny Caroline Sommer 2005.JPG Babygriz Eva Aasgaard.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 The German Tent Tour used the Babygriz costume for Electra in the first year of the tour. Griz baby 01 German Tour 11.jpg Griz Vic 01 German Tour 11.jpg Cass Babygriz 01 Stuttgart 2012.jpeg Pounce Babygriz meet Tent Tour 4.jpg|Baby/Electra Tumble Babygriz meet Tent Tour 2.jpg|Baby/Electra Other Productions Amsterdam 1987-1992 Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1987.jpg Griz Cass Gus Plato Pyramid Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 Vic Babygriz Jellicle Songs Paris89.jpg Vic Babygriz Naming Paris89.jpg Babygriz Paris89 1.JPEG Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 Griz Jemima Pyramid Zurich.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 Pyramid 061 world tour.jpg Jellicle Songs World Tour 2001 03.jpg Madrid 2003 Naming 1a Madrid 2003.jpg|Grizabella top left, cover bottom right Tumble Griz 10-12-2003 madrid.jpg Moscow 2005 Pyramid 5 Moscow 05.jpg Naming of Cats 19 Moscow 05.jpg Baby Griz 6 Moscow 05.jpg Baby Griz 5 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Griz Deut Gus Naming Dutch tour 2006.jpg Griz Deme Pyramid Dutch Tour06.jpg 2010s Brazil 2010 Babygriz Brazil 007.jpg Babygriz Brazil 2010 001.jpg Deut Babygriz Brazil 2010 010.jpg China 2012 Jellicle Songs China 2012.jpg Griz Bom Dem Labelled China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Griz Misto Pounce Pyramid 07 Cruise 2016.jpg Babygriz Cornelia Luna RCCL Cast 2.jpg Babygriz Naming of Cats 1 Cruise 2016.jpg Paris 2015 Naming of Cats Paris 15 4.jpg Grizabella Prisca Demarez 12.jpg Grizabella Prisca Demarez 11.jpg Vic Griz Jellicle Songs Paris 15 10.jpg Babygriz Jellicle Songs Paris 15 7.jpg Vienna 2019 * Ana Milva Gomes Babygriz Vienna Revival Ana Milva Gomes.png Category:Character Galleries